This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-35562, filed on Jun. 3, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device comprising one transistor and one resistant material in which data is written and a method of manufacturing the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional memory device that consists of one transistor and one resistant material (hereinafter 1T-1R) is a parameter random access memory (PRAM).
The resistant material used in the PRAM is a calcogenide material. The calcogenide material may be in an amorphous or crystalline state depending on a manufacturing temperature. The resistance of the calcogenide material is high when it is amorphous and is low when it is crystalline.
The PRAM is a nonvolatile memory device that reads and writes data by changing the state of the calcogenide resistant material.
It is difficult to etch a conventional nonvolatile memory device, for example, the PRAM, by a conventional DRAM process using a resistant material having an excellent anti-etching property. Even if the nonvolatile memory device can be etched by the DRAM process, it takes a considerable amount of time. Thus, in the case of the conventional nonvolatile memory device including 1T-1R, manufacturing costs increase due to low productivity and thus a competitive edge of the product cannot be obtained.